


In The Cold, Cold Night

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Being Lost, Cliche, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Field Trip, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is super cliché fic. Bro and Dave are lost in a cold, unexplored tundra like place, and while trying to find themselves they decide to rest in a small cave they find along the way. And ultimately they spend the night there, but that place is far from being warm, so a bit of human contact is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Cold, Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this based on a prompt that was given to me on tumblr, by user liliumsaito.
> 
> I have nothing else to add.

‘Let’s go on a field trip’ he said.

‘It’s going to be fun’ he said.

If getting lost in the middle of an icy plain was fun, Dave didn’t want to know what was ‘not fun’.

“Bro, we are lost.”

“No we aren’t.”

Opening the map for the thousandth time for the past hours, Bro looked down at it, fingers trembling a little. What was supposed to be a nice adventure to help the bond between him and Dave grow a little stronger turned out to be a really huge mistake. The idea was simple: explore some inhospitable, bare place to teach Dave a thing or two about survival, and then go back to the small, comfy cottage that they rented to have a cup of hot chocolate and sit by the fire.

But it was getting darker, colder, and they had been walking in circles since forever, getting nowhere. To make things better, the compass they had broken, and that map was starting to make less and less sense.

“Just fucking admit that you have no clue where you are going.” Dave rubbed his hands together, in a futile attempt to get them warmer. He never thought he would miss the Texas’ heat, but he would give anything to be under the sun right now.

“Look, it’s not my fault that everything looks the same in this damn place!” Bro looked around just to see the exact same solitary tree he saw not too long ago. Or he supposed it was the same tree. Yes, he was lost, but he wouldn’t admit it.

Dave just shrugged in response to that, sniffling loudly. If he ended up getting a cold, he was going to put all the blame on his brother, and make sure to never agree with his crazy plans again.

Another long hour passed, with neither of them saying a word, except for Bro sometimes swearing under his breath whenever he looked at map again.

Out of sheer luck, they found a small cave, and Bro suggested that they should go inside, to at least protect themselves from the wind and to give him some time to study that stupid map, even if that didn’t seem to be working. Dave just nodded and followed his brother.

Putting his backpack on the floor, Dave sat by its side, watching his brother light on the lamp he had with him, placing it by the side of his own pack and sitting on the floor, map folded on his lap.

“Hey, are you hungry?” He asked as he unzipped his bag, getting a small pack and a flask from it.

“I guess…” Dave replied, staring at his own feet. He was more tired than hungry, but he wasn’t going to refuse it.

“Well, take it then.” Bro retrieved another pack from his bag and threw it at Dave, who caught it in mid air. He opened it up to reveal a quite squashed tuna sandwich. His brother sure didn’t know how to pack food for a situation like that. Looks aside, Dave took a bite from it, eyes moving up to look at his brother, watching as he unfolded the map and took a bite of his own smashed lunch.

“… We aren’t going to die here are we?” Dave looked away before he could see the angry glare his brother shot at him from behind his shades.

“What kind of stupid question is that? Of course we aren’t! Just eat your sandwich while I try to make sense of this mess of a map.” Bro let out a huff of air, visibly annoyed, eyes back on the map. “Fuck, this shit’s confusing as hell. Who wrote this map anyway?”

Letting out a frustrated groan, Bro opened up the flask that was sitting by his side, taking a quick sip from it.

“What’s in there?” Dave asked, before sniffling again.

“Hm? Here?” Bro said, pointing at the flask. “It’s vodka. I thought I wouldn’t have to resort to this, but I’m fucking freezing.” The older Strider knew that wasn’t the best time to drink. That map was confusing enough on its own, but maybe a bit of booze could help clear his mind a little and help him figuring out what was going on there.

“Can I have some?” Dave didn’t even hesitate on asking, even if he knew what his brother answer would be.

“Fuck no. It is bad enough I got you into this mess. I’m not going to let you get drunk to top it all off. Besides, you are too young to be drinking.” Bro rolled his eyes, imagining that the boy was probably freezing his ass too, even with multiple layers of clothing, but he wasn’t going to just give him such a strong drink. He could be a bit irresponsible, but even that had a limit.

“C’mon. I need something to down this crappy sandwich.” Dave tried again, hoping that his brother would let him take a sip or two. Maybe that would make things seem less shitty.

“I said no. If you are cold, just get inside your sleeping bag or something.” Bro sighed in frustration, taking another sip from the flask, moving his eyes from the map to his younger brother. God, he looked pretty pissed. And his nose was as red as ever. He was clearly quite close to catching a cold.

“Alright, alright…” Dave grunted, taking an angry bite from his lunch.

“But then again, we are already fucked, so who cares.” Bro closed the flask and threw it near Dave’s feet, which looked at it a bit suspiciously, before looking up.

“Are you sure?” Dave was kind of surprised by how his brother changed his mind so quickly.

“Whatever, it’s not like you are going to down the bottle or something like that. It’ll probably be too strong for you anyway.” Bro made a dismissive sign with his hand, his attention going back to the map. If they were going to be strained on that cave, at least they were allowed a bit of fun.

Dave picked up the flask from the ground and examined it for a second, before opening it up and putting it next to his nose. It didn’t really have a strong smell. He wondered how that tasted like. He never drank anything that had alcohol in it, so he had to admit he was curious.

Without thinking much before acting, Dave simply put the flask to his lips and took a large sip from it, and instantly regretted that decision, when the hot and burning sensation of alcohol hit his tongue and throat. He couldn’t help but choke on the liquid, coughing heavily as he closed the flask.

“Why would **anyone** drink this?” Dave lashed out, glaring at the flask.

“It gets a bit easier after the first sip.” Bro said, his eyes never leaving the map, even when Dave was choking and coughing.

“I… find that hard to believe.” Dave gave the flask a skeptical look.

“Although, people don’t usually chug it down like you tried to.” Even though Bro’s face didn’t change as he spoke, the mocking tone of his words could be perceived from miles.

With a whispered ‘whatever’, Dave resumed to eat, hoping to erase the taste of alcohol from his mouth. It didn’t really work as he intended.

“If you aren’t going to drink it give it back.” Bro extended his free hand, eyes focused on the map. He was finally starting to make sense of where he was and where they actually should be going, but from the looks of it, it would be quite the walk.

“I’m going to try again. I just need a minute.” Dave half-lied, taking another bite from his lunch. He actually had no intention of drinking anymore of that, but a part of him – a kind of stupid part of him - wanted to prove his brother that, yes, he could take that.

Bro shrugged and pulled his hand back, placing a fingertip on top of the map to trace a line. “OK, I think I got it.” He said, most to himself than anything else.

“Hm? You did?” Dave asked, opening the small bottle once again.

“Yeah… Sure I feel like an idiot for not figuring this out earlier, but at least we aren’t going to walk in circles anymore.” Bro let out a sigh, feeling his shoulders relax considerably. For a moment, he really thought they were fucked.

“Well, what are we waiting for them? Let’s ditch this cave and go back to the cottage.” Dave ate the last piece of his sandwich and moved to grab one of the straps of his backpack, but he stopped on his tracks and he saw that his brother didn’t move from his place.

“It’s quite a long way from here to there. And it’s already dark. I don’t feel like getting lost again.” Bro rested his back against the wall of the small cave.

“So we are spending the night here?” Dave let go of his bag and almost accidentally took another large sip from the flask. He stopped midway and then approached the bottle more carefully to his lips, flipping it slowly.

“It looks like.” Bro finally finished his sandwich and threw the plastic that was wrapping it carelessly by his side, watching with amusement as his younger brother took another shot at drinking. He had no idea what he was trying to prove. It wasn’t like being able to take two or three sips of vodka was some sort of proof of anything. But he didn’t feel like crushing the boy’s dreams.

All the while, Dave closed his eyes and tried not to think much about he was doing as he tipped the flask a little bit more. That second sip was a lot easier to assimilate. It still burn like a bitch, and was far too strong, but at least he didn’t choke.

A feeling of warmth took over Dave’s body as the booze traveled down his throat. That sure beat the cold that he was feeling just a few seconds ago.

“So? How was it?” Bro asked, not being able to find the half-smile forming on his lips.

“Still tastes like shit. But at least I’m a bit warmer.” Dave moved from his spot to get closer to his brother, handing him the still opened bottle. “Not looking forward to do this again though.”

“That warm feeling isn’t going to stay with you forever though.” Bro snatched the flask from Dave’s hand, taking a sip from it himself.

Dave exhaled loudly, hands on his legs. That kind of sucked. He would really enjoy if that feeling could stay, because he was being completely honest when he said he wasn’t looking forward to taking more sips from that flask. Still, the prospect of keeping warm was speaking way louder than his unwillingness to try that again.

When Bro put the small bottle on on the floor, Dave eyed it for a while, feeling his fingers get progressively colder. The effect sure was wearing off quick. With a frustrated grunt, he picked up the flask again, taking another sip. Bro eyed him from the corner of his eye, but didn’t say anything.

Some minutes of silence passed between the two of them, as they took turns nipping on bottle as the wind howled outside the cave.

At some point, Dave started yawning, cheeks tinted red. Both the alcohol and sleepiness were starting to get to him.

“Tired?” Bro finally broke the silence, taking a look inside the bottle and seeing that it was empty. He actually couldn’t believe they drank all of it.

“Kind of.” Dave rubbed his eyes, moving closer to his backpack to get his sleeping bag. Despite the darkness outside, it was still relatively early, but if they were only going to leave that dingy cave in the morning, it was better to spend the time resting instead of sitting by his brother’s side with that weird silence in the air.

“Guess I should try sleeping too.” Bro pulled his own sleeping bag from his pack. He wasn’t feeling particularly tired, but maybe if he just laid down he could get some sleep.

In a few minutes, they were both inside their respective bags and Bro diminished the flame from the lantern, making the cave a bit darker, but not too much. If they had to get out for whatever reason, trying to move in the dark would only make things harder on them.

Everything was quiet for half an hour or so, except for the wind blowing outside.

Then, Dave started moving inside his bag, trying to find either a comfortable position or a way to feel warmer inside that thing. He wasn’t being able to achieve neither of those, and for a good twenty minutes, he shifted and moved around on his spot, the sounds from the sleeping bag echoing inside the small cave.

He only stopped when he heard his brother’s voice lash at him.

“Can you stop fidgeting for five minutes? I’m trying to fall asleep here.”

“My ass is freezing. This bag isn’t doing anything.” Dave was going to mention the hard ground and how uncomfortable it was, but he was pretty sure his brother was going to say something around the lines of ‘stop whining’, so he decided to just talk about the cold.

“Fine…” Bro let out a sigh, rolling his eyes, before crawling closer to Dave, sleeping bag and all. He unzipped a part of Dave’s bag and put an arm around him, pulling him closer.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dave squirmed against his brother’s body, trying to move away from him.

“Trying to get your warm so you can stop moving around so much.” Bro closed his eyes, his chin resting on top of Dave’s head. “So? Is this any better.”

Dave actually wasn’t expecting that. He was waiting for his older brother to tell him to ‘be a man’ and not complain, or go on about how much of a ‘sissy’ he was for not being able to stand the cold.

That was kind of weird… but comforting.

“I guess…” Dave was too busy trying to make sense of that to actually pay attention to his body heat. Either way, he was grateful for that gesture, even if he didn’t say that out loud.

“Is it yes, or no?” Bro half-opened his eyes, before moving his head to align his lips with Dave’s ear. “Or maybe you need something more.” His voice was a barely audible whisper, before his fingers moved up, gloved fingertips brushing against Dave’s neck.

“Cut that out.” Dave elbowed Bro on the ribs, not too strong, but not too soft either. Just enough to get the message across.

Bro didn’t say a word before taking a hold of Dave’s chin, tilting his head to the side, and before the younger Strider could say anything about that, his lips were already blocked by his brother’s. And Dave wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol he had earlier that was acting up on his mind, or if he was just being easily lead, but there was little to no resistance from him when the tip of his older brother’s tongue pushed against his lips.

Just like that, his mouth opened slightly and he allowed the kiss to go further, eyes closing as he just indulged in the warmth taking over him again, but this time not originating from some shit-tasting beverage. It was a whole lot better than that.

Dave responded to the kiss for a while, before moving away, cheeks softly flushed and a huff of air leaving his nose.

“Bro, this is so not the place...” He muttered under his breath, feeling Bro’s fingers leave his chin, moving down his torso until they reached his navel.

“C’mon now. Don’t you want to stay warm?” Bro said in a tone of voice that was almost mocking, before biting and sucking lightly on Dave’s neck, with the young boy answering to that with a sigh. “Besides, there’s no one here.” Bro kept breathing hot air against Dave’s skin, his finger circling the area under his navel.

In the back of his mind, Dave just wanted to tell his older brother to drop it, so then they could go back to sleep. Being embraced like that was already being enough to keep him warm. At the same time, he really couldn’t say he was completely against going a bit further.

When Dave took a bit longer to reply than Bro expected, he just groaned to himself in partial annoyance, hand descending a bit more so his palm was pressed against Dave’s groin. It was a bit hard to feel his brother’s touch due to how thick his clothes were, but Dave knew the pressure and rubbing were there, and he inhaled sharply, back pressing against his brother’s body.

“You are so goddamn pushy.” Dave murmured, eyes closing.

Bro answered to that with a brief laugh, fingers working on the button and the zipper of Dave’s pants, and as soon as those were undone, he took off his glove, his hand sliding under the two layers of clothing covering his younger brother’s crotch.

“Fuck, Bro, your hand is cold!” Dave opened his eyes and flinched a bit when Bro’s cold fingers made contact with his warm skin. What were those gloves ever for if they weren’t keeping his hands warm?

“Stop complaining. I’m doing this for you, so show a little bit more gratitude.” Bro said between his teeth, icy fingers wrapping around Dave’s limp cock, sending a shiver all over his body.

Dave swore under his breath, and he was ready to protest some more about that situation when the feeling of Bro’s fingers working up and down distracted his mind from whatever remark he was about to let out. He simply kept his lips parted, breathing softly through them, as his eyes closed again.

Progressively, Bro’s hand started to get warmer, and the rhythm of his movements began to build up gradually.

An almost too quiet groan escaped from Dave’s lips, his hands closing into fists. The warmer his brother’s hand got, the better that felt, and soon enough his body was getting hotter and his many layers of clothing just served to intensify that feeling. That cold sensation from just a few minutes ago long gone.

Bro planted a row of wet, hot kisses against Dave’s neck, stopping occasionally to softly suck on his skin, watching in delight as the boy moaned and cooed under his touch. He wouldn’t trade that feeling for nothing in the world.

As he got harder, Dave almost involuntarily thrust his hips forward. Bro’s movements were increasing in speed and intensity, but he was already getting so unbelievably hot under those clothes, that he just wanted him to get done with that so then his body could go back to a more normal temperature.

“Anxious?” Bro whispered against the curve of Dave’s neck, a smile forming on his lips.

“I’m fucking burning. Get a move on!” Dave let out a gasp when his brother’s thumb pressed against the tip of his already almost completely hard erection.

Taking a better look at Dave’s face, Bro saw that the boy’s cheeks and ears were burning red, and a few droplets of sweet had started to build up on his forehead. Brushing his lips against Dave’s earlobe, they were almost too hot against his slightly cold lips.

“Well, the plan was to get you warmer. Seems like it worked.” Bro said before sucking on Dave’s earlobe, his hand back to its sliding motion.

Another swear word followed by a long moan flowed from Dave’s lips, his fists now tightly clenched as didn’t know what to focus on. Admittedly, the heat in conjunction with all those actions was making his head spin, and his entire body twitched as Bro’s movements build up in speed.

There was yet another thrust from Dave’s hips and he could feel his erection throb on his brother’s hand. He would never understand how his brother could be so good at something so simple.

When the first droplets of pre-cum started to emerge from that small slit, Bro placed a thumb over it again, slowly and thoroughly smearing the head, with Dave inhaling and exhaling sharply in response to that.

With a satisfied smirk, Bro went back to his previous task, his lips also getting in contact with Dave’s neck again, delivering another line of kisses and a more intense sucking, but not enough to leave marks on the boy’s skin.

Dave’s heart was banging against his chest, the heat taking over his body now almost unbearable, as he seemed to be sweating from every pore under his clothes. He unclenched his fists only to dig his fingers against the material of his sleeping back, pulling on it as he tried to get a hold of himself.

He suddenly felt light-headed and he half opened his eyes, his vision completely out of focus. Still breathing loudly through his mouth, Dave groaned and moaned, before murmuring for his brother to keep going, and specially to go a bit faster.

In silent agreement, Bro moved his fist up and down way more eagerly than before, and Dave’s body arched back, his body trying to assimilate the overwhelming warmth and the pleasure the best way it could. That sure was being one hell of a chore though.

Closing his eyes again, as keeping them open seemed to be a complete waste of time, Dave let out sounds in between quiet and way too loud – enough for them to echo inside the small cave. All the while, his brother alternated between teasing his neck and ear with his mouth, and that was far too good to be true.

With all those things going on, he almost didn’t notice how close he was to the edge. He only did so when all his muscles tingled, and he threw his head back, caught by surprise when his brother’s lips were pressed against his half opened ones, and before he knew it they were kissing,

Dave groaned inside the kiss as he came inside his underwear in hot spurs. All the while, the kiss kept going, with Bro sucking on his lower lip, their tongues sliding against each other with a sense of urgency.

Bro pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips and pulling his hand back from Dave’s underwear, watching closely as his younger brother came down from his peak.

“I thought… I thought I was going to die.” Dave whispered while panting, his body still burning like fire.

“It wouldn’t be such a bad way to go.” Bro placed a quick kiss on the corner of Dave’s parted lips, retrieving his glove to put it back on, once again placing an arm around Dave’s body and pulling him as close as possible.

“Is everything a joke to you?” Dave said as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“Almost.” Bro buried his face on the back of Dave’s head, whispering good night to him before closing his eyes.

As the heat of his body diminished, Dave found himself smiling at that whole thing, hands resting on his brother’s arm as he burled up closer to him. The sticky, weird sensation inside his underwear was a bit uncomfortable, but he would be able to deal with.

Thinking about how nice it would be when they finally got back to the cottage, Dave drifted into sleep, his body now comfortably warm.

In the end, that didn’t turn out to be such a shitty trip.


End file.
